Our Happy Ending Part 5: All Too Well
by kim kyuna
Summary: sebuah repost dari blog. lanjutan sekuel chess and domino, kalian tau lah dalemnya apa. have a happy reading


_This story meant to be a happy ending right? Like how we used to pray and keep wishing that our bonds, our hands, our hearts, too our love would stay each other back then._

_Looking at it now, everything has changed too with our hearts but this story deserve a happy ending and at least im happy to be the one who make it. At least in my wild imagination, i could create any happy ending story. Thats what i wanna to say.._

_._

_._

_._

**Our Happy Ending**

**Part 5**

**-All Too Well- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Prewarning for mature contents_

_._

_._

Kapel ini terdiri dari satu ruangan besar untuk misa dan doa harian, dua bilik kecil untuk pengakuan dosa dan sebuah altar yang cantik dimana pastur biasanya memberikan baptis dan pemberkatan. Yang menarik dari kapel ini adalah hiasan ornamen di setiap dindingnya. Mereka berwarna begitu kontras hingga tidak perlu lagi menambah banyak hiasan untuk menambah kesan dekorasi apalagi untuk sebuah acara pernikahan.

Ya, pernikahan.

Kyuhyun sempat ingin menghajar lelaki itu. Shim Changmin. Beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja dia bercerita kalau dia sudah menyiapkan semua hal tentang pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan dua minggu setelah hari dia bercerita. Demi Tuhan, selama ini lelaki itu tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang hubungannya dengan wanita bernama Victoria. Setahu Kyuhyun, Changmin memang dikenalkan oleh Yunho kepada seorang wanita yang menjadi pelanggan kafenya tapi tidak pernah tahu kalau hubungan mereka sudah jauh sampai ke sebuah nama. Pernikahan.

Beberapa hari setelah itu Kyuhyun meminta Changmin untuk menjelaskan maksudnya kepada sahabat yang lain dan bisa ditebak mereka juga mempunyai ekspresi yang sama.

Dan akhirnya pada hari ini mereka datang untuk membantu Changmin mendekorasi dan menyiapkan beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan acara pernikahan mereka. Awalnya Changmin keberatan, pria itu tidak ingin membuat semua sahabatnya kerepotan dan terbebani. Kali itu, Sungmin benar-benar memukul kepala Changmin dengan kesal.

Entah siapa yang pertama kali menemukan kapel ini. sangat cantik dan berada di sebuah desa di Pegunungan Utara Korea Selatan. Kapel tua bergaya Spanyol. Di belakang kapel ada sebuah taman dan di situlah nanti mereka akan mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil bernuansa _garden party_.

"Kalian sudah datang" sapa Changmin saat Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun merangkul wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

"Wow, kau hebat sekali memilih tempat. Udaranya sangat nyaman di sini"

"Victoria yang memilih tempat ini Minnie"

"Pantas saja. aku tahu betul kau tidak mempunyai selera yang tinggi"

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Bukan hanya aku tapi suamiku dan semuanya yang kau kelabui selama ini"

"Aku tidak mengelabui siapapun Miniie-ya, kau tahu benar aku begitu sibuk mengurus hal di kantor"

"Ya, seakan aku memberikanmu terlalu banyak pekerjaan di kantor"

"Kau juga tidak ada saat aku masuk ke rumah sakit"

"Sudahlah Sayang, aku tidak ingin menyebutkan kejadian itu lagi"

"Oke baiklah. Maafkan aku Minnie-ya dan kau juga Cho"

"Permintaan maaf tidak diterima sampai aku bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini"

Changmin tertawa lebar. Tentu saja dia akan mengenalkan wanita itu, yang telah mengambil hatinya, yang telah membuatnya tergila-gila karena kepribadiannya. Changmin merasa beruntung bisa mengenal Victoria.

Mereka masuk ke pekarangan kapel. Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah ada di sana menyambutnya. Di sisi lain Sungmin juga melihat Wookie dan Yesung sedang berbicara dengan beberapa kru pembantu selain mereka. Sungmin lebih mendekat ke arah mereka dan memberi pelukan hangat kepada Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Kau sudah datang Minnie-ya? bagaimana kabar adik kecil MinHyun?"

"Dia sangat baik dan kadang sedikit nakal. Suka menendang. Dimana Eunhae?"

"Kami tidak membawanya. Lagipula ibu mertuaku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya jadi kutitipkan bersamanya"

"Ah begitu"

Hyukjae melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan di belakang bersama Changmin. Lelaki itu mendekat dan memberikan satu pelukan kepada Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak membawa Eunhae?"

"Dia bersama ibu mertuaku hari ini"

"Sudah lama tidak melihat kalian berjalan-jalan hanya berdua saja"

"Well, sebenarnya kami menikmati karena setelah ada Eunhae waktu begitu banyak tersita untuknya"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Sepertinya aku juga harus terbiasa dengan hal itu"

"Bicara soal kalian, bagaimana? Apa kehamilannya masih merepotkan?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Setidaknya dia tidak memakai heels atau berpergian kemanapun sendirian"

Sungmin tersipu "Suamiku bersedia tidak masuk kerja untuk menemaniku seharian di rumah"

"Lalu dia memberikan semua pekerjaannya kepadaku"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Changmin yang berdiri di belakang mereka. tatapan mereka jatuh pada seorang wanita yang ada di samping Changmin. Dia sungguh elegan. Cantik mungkin sudah relatif yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. wanita itu tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk memberi salam kepada mereka.

"Aku sangat menunggu hari dimana aku bisa bertemu kalian. Aku Victoria Song"

"Yetdera, inilah calon istriku"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar sebutan Changmin pada kekasihnya "Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu. Kau semakin cantik"

_Well, apa? semakin cantik?_

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah kau terlihat semakin baik dibanding pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Ini pasti Sungmin? Changmin banyak bercerita tentangmu dan Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae"

"Ah ya, kami juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Iya kan Minnie-ya?"

"Iya benar"

"Sayang, aku tinggal sebentar tampaknya Wookie dan Yesung membutuhkan aku. Kyuhyun-ah kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu, nikmati waktu kalian"

"Terima kasih"

.

.

"Minnieee"

"Wookie-ya"

"Kau sudah datang sejak tadi? Mana Sunhee?"

"Sunhee juga kutitipkan pada mertuaku, aku ingin membantu Changmin hari ini. bagaimana kabar adik kecil MinHyun?"

"Ah dia baik-baik saja, sangat baik dan penurut"

"Tidak seperti ibunya"

"Sudahlah Hyukjae-ah, jangan mengungkit soal itu lagi"

"Kudengar kau belum lama hampir keguguran?"

"Ya, aku begitu ceroboh dan benar-benar tidak menuruti kata-kata Kyuhyun"

"Kau sangat nakal"

"Kutebak pasti Kyuhyun cukup kewalahan"

"Tentu saja Vic"

"Maafkan waktu itu aku tidak bisa menjengukmu, aku harus mengurus kepindahanku ke sini"

"Kepindahan?"

"Kyuhyun belum bercerita padamu? Aku selama ini tinggal di China dan belum benar-benar tinggal di sini lagi semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku pindah kesana"

"Kyuhyun sudah tahu tentangmu?"

"Ya, aku lebih dulu bertemu Kyuhyun. Yunho Oppa mengenalkannya padaku"

"Yunho Sunbae mengenalkan kalian dan kalian sempat berkencan?"

"Maksudku bukan begitu Sungmin, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf aku sudah banyak bertanya. Aku ingin mengambil minum sebentar"

.

.

.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu"

"Kau diam saja sejak tadi. Ada apa? sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tidak ada"

"Kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong dariku, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau pernah berbohong padaku?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya "Aku? mengapa jadi aku? aku bertanya tentangmu sayang"

"Jawab saja"

"Tidak, mengapa dan kapan aku harus berbohong?"

"Syukurlah" jawab Sungmin sambil berlalu dan Kyuhyun tentu menyusulnya

"Hei Min, apa yang terjadi? Hmm?" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dengan lembut menjaga agar Sungmin tetap berada di dalam rangkulannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku baru pertama kali mendengarmu memuji wanita lain di depanku"

"Wanita lain? maksudmu Victoria? Aku hanya sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya"

"Dan itu berarti kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya bukan?"

"Ya, aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya"

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku kalau Yunho Sunbae mengenalkannya padamu"

"Sungmin, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kita harus membahas ini?"

"Kau tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku? benar-benar harus kucari tahu sendiri mengapa suamiku pernah berkencan dengan wanita lain?

"Berkencan? Aku tidak berkencan dengannya" kata Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Lalu mengapa Yunho Sunbae mengenalkannya padamu?"

"Itu karena.. karena aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit Min dan saat itu memang aku sendirian, dia mengenalkan aku pada Victoria agar bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darimu."

"Apa?"

"Yunho Hyung ingin aku mengenal orang lain yang baru di hidupku dan dia mengenalkanku pada Victoria"

"Dan kau menyetujuinya? Kau berniat untuk melupakanku waktu itu?"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku rasa itu wajar karena kau juga sudah menikah waktu itu bukan? Hyung hanya ingin membantuku saat aku sendirian, itu saja dan aku hanya berteman dengannya"

"Dan kau sempat berfikir dia bisa menggantikanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu Min, aku tidak pernah berfikir ke sana. Sudahlah, aku rasa itu bukan hal yang perlu kau pikirkan"

"KAu berbeda dengannya. Kau bahkan memujinya, kau tidak pernah memuji orang lain selain aku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Berbeda bagaimana Min? Itu hanya pujian dari seorang teman lama"

"Kau yakin? Kau yakin dia tidak menyimpan perasaan padamu? Kau juga yakin kalau kau tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya?"

"Kau meragukan aku?"

"Well, kau saja tidak pernah memberitahuku soal ini"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu ini hanya hal yang tidak perlu kau pikirkan. mengapa kau bicara begitu tentang Victoria? Kalau Changmin mendengar, dia bisa sedih Min"

"Kau membelanya? Wah, kau baik sekali." decih Sungmin

"Apa maksudmu Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tersulut kesal.

"Kau menikmati saat kau bersamanya?"

"Ya, dia teman yang baik. Kau senang? lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau menikmati saat Jungmo menjadi kekasihmu? Kau menyukai ciumannya? Kau menyukai pelukannya? tatapannya?"

DEG

Pertanyaan itu seolah merobek batas diantara keduanya. Sungmin terlihat semakin kesal sama seperti Kyuhyun yang tengah terbawa emosi.

"Mengapa kau membawa Jungmo?"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan yang aku lakukan? bukankah kau juga pernah berkencan dengan orang lain bahkan menikah dengan lelaki lain? mengapa kau begitu marah padaku? aku hanya berkenalan dengannya dan mengobrol hingga kami berteman. Apa kau tahu? hal itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Jungmo"

"Kau membandingkan semua ini? kau tahu bagaimana keadaanku jika aku tidak bertemu dan membuka hatiku untuknya? Mungkin aku tidak bisa hidup Kyuhyun! anakku mati dengan kau yang pergi begitu saja dari hidupku" teriak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya.

"Aku pergi begitu saja? benarkah itu yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya, lalu apa lagi yang kau harapkan ada di pikiranku saat itu? kau memang datang dan pergi, membiarkan aku sendirian, kedinginan, lalu setelah kau pulang kau menyangka aku sudah selingkuh di belakangmu"

Kyuhyun diam. Sungmin masih menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kau diam? Apa kau mulai mengingatnya? Kalau aku yang paling banyak terluka atas semua ini. Mungkin bagimu Victoria bukanlah apa-apa, mungkin bagimu kehadiran dia bukanlah apa-apa karna mungkin kau telah banyak mengenal gadis-gadis lain sebelumnya hingga untukmu semuanya terasa biasa bukan?"

Tangan itu bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun bertahan, rasa sakit yang kembali menguasai dirinya. Seolah dia kembali ditarik ke sebuah scene beberapa tahun silam. Tentu dia mengingatnya. Sangat mengingatnya. Terlalu sakit hingga dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Namun Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya, ada air mata yang mulai merembas. Wanita itu telah menangis lebih dulu, pandangannya sudah kabur lebih dulu untuk melihat air mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku membencimu jika aku mengingat semua itu. aku sangat membencimu hingga aku merasa seperti orang bodoh kembali begitu saja dan merelakan Jungmo. Dia tidak pernah melukaiku, tidak sepertimu. Apa kau tahu? terkadang aku menyesalinya karena aku takut kau akan kembali menjadi dirimu yang jahat. Entah kepercayaan apa yang kupunya untukmu, entah cinta apa yang membuatku sebegini buta. Bekas luka itu tidak akan menghilang Kyuhyun karena rasa sakit bisa membuatmu mengingatnya seumur hidup"

Sungmin berlalu, berjalan pelan ke arah kamar. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap dadanya pelan.

"Apa aku perlu menceritakan lukaku Min?"

.

.

"Kau sudah minum vitaminmu?"

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tidak akan menjawabnya. Wanita itu hanya terus menonton televisi namun Kyuhyun bisa memastikan kalau Sungmin tidak melupakan vitaminnya. Dia bisa melihat kotak vitamin di dekat Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak membuatkannya sarapan. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak pertengkaran mereka dan semua itu seperti merubah segalanya.

"Hari ini kau berencana keluar? Paman Kim akan mengantarmu. Hubungi saja dia. Aku sedang mengurus sebuah launching produk baru dari Cho Group, mungkin aku akan pulang malam dan.."

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu" potong Sungmin dengan ketus. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ahirnya kau bicara, aku lebih suka kau berteriak dibanding mendiamkanku seperti itu"

"Kau lupa? Kalau dulu kau juga mendiamkan aku, kau mengusirku pergi, kau juga menepis tanganku?"

Kalimat itu begitu terasa menusuk hatinya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan frustasi. "Kau benar-benar mengingatnya dan ingin membahas itu lagi sekarang?"

"Well, aku hanya merasa kau begitu saja melupakannya"

"Aku masih mengingatnya Sungmin" tegas Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

_Terlalu mengingatnya_

"Pergilah, urusanmu begitu banyak bukan, Sajangnim?"

Sungmin pergi dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memijat keningnya.

.

.

.

"Kau termenung? Apa launching produk baru berjalan lancar?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut Changmin yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk di sofa tempat biasanya dia menyambut tamu dan Changmin sedang berada di depannya.

"Ya, semua lancar meski terasa baru bagiku mengurus hal lain selain Cho Corp"

"Kau adalah pewaris Cho Group, kau akan terbiasa dengan hal ini" kata Changmin menenangkan. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau masih bekerja. Apa Vic tidak memarahimu?"

"Bukankah kau yang akan memarahiku jika aku tidak bekerja?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu untuk pernikahanmu Shim Chwang" jawab Kyuhyun sebal dan kini Changmin yang tertawa lebar.

"Vic berkata kalau kemarin saat berkunjung Sungmin terlihat tidak suka padanya. Apa benar?"

Kyuhyun berhenti menggerakan jemarinya pada laptop. Tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum kembali bersikap santai "Dia hanya cemburu karena aku memuji calon istrimu"

"Ah begitu"

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama" ejek Kyuhyun dan saat itu Changmin berdecih.

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu padamu. Aku bahkan sudah tahu siapa Victoria"

"Apa itu berarti Sungmin tidak tahu siapa aku?" seloroh Kyuhyun refleks.

"Dia sedang hamil. Kau tahu, moodnya mudah sekali hancur"

"Semoga saja begitu"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens sebelum satu kesimpulan hadir di kepalanya. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk menyebut ini sebuah pertengkaran" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

_Hanya saja dadaku terasa sakit belakangan ini_

"Sungmin begitu mencintaimu Cho. Jika dia mengesalkan kau ingat saja itu, dia tidak akan membencimu. Pulang kerja nanti, dia pasti akan menyambutmu dan membuatkanmu banyak masakan"

.

.

Sungmin tidak ada di rumah. Kyuhyun berfikir banyak sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Hyukjae. Tempat biasa Sungmin melarikan diri.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Apa Sungmin datang kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa.

"Ya tadi siang, apa dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Dimana dia sekarang? apa kau tahu?"

Hyukjae mencoba mengingat-ingat percakapan mereka sebelum dia kembali menjawab "Dia bilang dia ingin menginap di rumahnya. Mungkin dia berkunjung ke rumah SooYoung Ahjumma"

"Ah begitu" ucap Kyuhyun lega. Hyukjae memperhatikan dengan heran

"Sebentar, kalian baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja. ponselnya mati mungkin jadi dia tidak bisa menghubungiku terima kasih Eunhyuk-ah" kata Kyuhyun dengan cepat namun Hyukjae tahu benar prasangkanya tidak akan salah.

"Bukan masalah. Kau tidak ingin minum kopi? Kubuatkan untukmu ya? kau tampak lelah sekali. kau pasti kewalahan mencarinya. Anak itu benar-benar"

"Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau tampak berbeda, kupastikan kalian sedang bertengkar"

"Untuk sementara, kau pastikan dia meminum vitaminnya ya? dia sering melupakan soal itu." jawab Kyuhyun lagi. kali ini wajahnya terlihat sendu. Hyukjae menarik nafas berat.

"Tentu, kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan bicara dengannya"

"Tidak perlu Hyukjae. Tidak apa-apa. semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin menghindari tatapan cemas Kyuhyun sambil berlalu begitu saja ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu mengikuti Sungmin.

"Min, kau sedang hamil. Jangan pulang teralu larut, mengapa tidak menghubungiku. Aku bisa menjemputmu. Aku tidak enak pada Sooyoung Eommoni kalau begini kukira kau akan menginap di tempatnya"

Sungmin masih tidak bergeming dan Kyuhyun mulai menyerah.

"Sayang, jangan mendiami aku begini" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba merajuk.

"Jungmo akan pulang kesini, aku memintanya untuk pulang"

Dan semua itu bagaikan sebuah batu bara panas yang menimpuk wajah Kyuhyun. Amarahnya tersulut begitu saja.

"Kau ingin kembali bersamanya? Ada apa denganmu? Kau yang bilang kalau semua itu sudah berlalu" kata Kyuhyun sinis.

"Aku menyesal berkata begitu"

"Lee Sungmin"

"Kau tahu? menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin begitu memalukan karena dia hanya seorang wanita naif dengan cinta buta-nya yang juga naif"

"Dengar aku Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun menangkap lengan Sungmin dan memaksa wanita itu menatapnya. Ada banyak api kemarahan, begitu banyak hingga keduanya tidak sadar kalau semua ini semakin memburuk. "Kau tidak berhak membawa kembali Jungmo ke dalam masalah ini"

"Aku hanya berkata kalau dia akan pulang. Mengapa kau begitu marah? Kau takut kehilanganku? Kau takut aku memujinya tampan? Atau kau takut aku akan memintanya membawaku pergi?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu"

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan kasar. Lelaki itu beranjak pergi dari apartemen, menutup pintu dengan keras hingga Sungmin memejamkan matanya lalu menangis sendirian.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Vic?"

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, duduklah"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus pergi kemana sebelum dia mengingat kalau dia mempunyai satu orang yang bisa mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tampak pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Victoria cemas.

Bagaimana tidak? seharian Kyuhyun memikirkan launching produk barunya, tidak juga fokus karena memikirkan Sungmin. sepulang kerja, Sungmin tidak ada di rumah dan dia harus berkeliling mencari istrinya dan saat Sungmin kembali ke rumah, wanita itu hanya menambah semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Tidak. aku baik-baik saja. mungkin aku hanya terlalu memikirkan launching produk baru"

Victoria menepuk bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali "Jangan paksa dirimu. Shim Chwang akan kusuruh masuk untuk membantumu"

"Tidak usah, dia membutuhkan liburan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang penting bukan? satu seumur hidup"

"Kau bisa saja. Ah ya, bagaimana kabar Sungmin dan adik MinHyun yang sering kalian bicarakan?"

"Kurasa baik-baik saja. maaf aku tidak sempat membantu persiapanmu lagi"

"Bukan masalah, sejujurnya aku ingin semua ini menjadi surprise untuk kalian juga"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Kau belum berubah"

"Kau tampak sedang berpura-pura senang. sesuatu pasti terjadi, benar?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas sikap Sungmin. dia hanya cemburu padamu karena aku memujimu" jelas Kyuhyun dan saat itu Victoria terkekeh.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya cemburu. Ayolah, kau adalah suaminya mengapa harus cemburu?"

"Entahlah.. aku tidak mengerti" tambah Kyuhyun dengan putus asa.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya"

"Dia akan lebih marah lagi"

"Tapi setidaknya, dia sudah mendengarkan cerita dari sudut pandangku Kyuhyun"

"Permasalahan ini bukan bersumber darimu sejak awal tapi aku. dia hanya tidak percaya padaku"

"Kau jangan khawatir. Kau tahu kalau dia akan selalu kembali padamu kan?"

"Semoga saja begitu Vic.."

"Kyuhyun, jangan kehilangan kepercayaanmu. Kau harus kuat, yang kau alami sekarang bukan apa-apa dibandingkan saat kau sungguhan kehilangannya."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. hanya memperhatikan segelas capucino nya yang semakin dingin. Apakah rumah tangganya akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

"Hyukjae?"

"Eunhae-ah, akhirnya kita sampai" Hyukjae tersenyum girang sambil mengajak Eunhae berbicara.

"Kau tidak bilang akan datang" kata Sungmin sedikit heran.

"Surprise! hari ini aku ingin mengajak Eunhae keluar. benarkan sayang?" jawab Hyukjae lagi sambil tetap mengajak Eunhae bicara. Eunhae tampak sangat sehat dan dalam sekejap sudah ada di gendongan Sungmin.

"Masuklah" ajak Sungmin

"Kyuhyun pasti sudah berangkat bukan? kau memasak apa hari ini untuknya?" tanya Hyukjae santai.

"Aku tidak memasak hari ini" jawab Sungmin malas.

"Hmm? Kau sedang malas ya?"

"Begitulah"

Hyukjae menatap ke sekeliling ruang tengah sebelum menarik nafas kesal. Seolah apa yang dia pikirkan memang benar. "Aigoo, kenapa ada bantal dan selimut di sini? Rumahmu jadi terlihat berantakan"

"Akan kubereskan sebentar"

"Tidak perlu. Kita bicara di balkon saja"

Setelah mengambil segelas air, Hyukjae duduk di kursi balkon. Menatap Sungmin yang tengah asik bermain dengan Eunhae yang ada di pelukannya.

"Sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun tidur di sana? kalian pisah ranjang?" tanya Hyukjae tepat pada sasarannya. Sungmin mengangkat bahu.

"Dia yang ingin tidur di sana"

"Kau tidak bilang padanya bukan kalau kau akan pergi ke rumah SooYoung Eommoni? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasanya Hyukjae-ah" kata Sungmin terlihat kesal. Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan heran.

"Apalagi kali ini? Hmm? Kau cemburu pada Victoria?"

"Cih, itu yang dia katakan padamu?" desis Sungmin tidak suka.

"Karena mungkin hanya itu yang dia bisa tebak dari sikapmu"

"Apa dia tidak bercerita padamu kalau aku kembali mengungkit masa lalu?"

Hyukjae tersentak "Sungmin, apa hubungan Victoria dengan semua itu? bukankah kalian sudah sepakat untuk melupakannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya Hyukjae-ah, sekalipun aku memaksa diriku tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Aku kembali mnegingatnya akhir-akhir ini dan semua itu membuatku muak. Semuanya begitu menjijikkan."

"Lalu? kau ingin bercerai? Kau ingin membalas semuanya?" sungut Hyukjae dan Sungmin tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau pun tahu kalau Kyuhyun juga menderita bukan?"

"Kurasa penderitaannya bukan apa-apa jika dibanding dengan penderitaanku"

"Hentikan Sungmin, jangan terlalu banyak mengingat hal buruk kau sedang hamil dan cobalah mengingat kenangan manis kalian"

"Hatiku menolak untuk semua itu Hyukjae-ah"

"Kau membenci suamimu sendiri?"

"Entahlah.."

"Sungmin, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Siapa yang tidak iri dengan kalian? kau mempunyai suami yang dipuji banyak orang, yang mencintaimu lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri, yang rela melakukan apapun untukmu dan kau? kau menyedihkan! Semua sikap konyolmu ini kuyakin bukan karena kau sedang hamil tapi karena memang kau kekanakan. Aku kecewa padamu"

"Kau sudah lihat? Kau bisa berkata begitu karena kau tidak mengalaminya karena kau bukan aku"

"Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang sepertimu"

Hyukjae dengan cepat mengambil Eunhae dari pelukan Sungmin lalu meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian. dia bisa menangis jika terlalu lama berada di sana dan mendengar semua keluhan kekanakan Sungmin.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun menyambut lelaki itu dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Mengajak lelaki itu duduk dan mengambilkannya minuman kaleng.

"Jungmo-ssi, kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja, aku terpikir untuk mampir. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu dalam launching produk baru tapi pekerjaan di London begitu menumpuk" ucap Jungmo sedikit menyesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Bukan masalah."

"Bagaimana kabar Sungmin dan bayinya? Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran anakmu"

Sedikit tersenyum Kyuhyun membalas "Terima kasih. Dia baik-baik saja. mampirlah ke rumah"

"Tentu, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Changmin juga mengundangku di acara pernikahannya dan aku sangat ingin hadir"

"Ah syukurlah kalau kau bisa hadir"

.

.

"Sungmin, apa kabarmu?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut sewaktu dia membuka pintu dan melihat Jungmo sudah berdiri dengan sebuket bunga yang ada di tangannya. Refleks Sungmin memeluk Jungmo dengan erat. Sungmin tidak menatap ke arah suaminya yang tengah bekerja di ruang tengah. Dia membawa Jungmo untuk duduk di antara mereka. Jungmo tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan lelaki itu membalas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jungmo-ya. duduklah, kau ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja, ah aku membawakan teoppoki kesukaanmu juga bulgogi untuk makan malam"

"Huwa, banyak sekali. Terima kasih" kata Sungmin senang, dia beranjak ke dapur dan Jungmo mengikuti Sungmin.

"Sepertinya Adik Kecil Minhyun semakin sehat"

"Tentu saja."

"Asal kau tidak memakai heels lagi"

Sungmin tertawa lebar sambil memukul lengan Jungmo dengan gemas. Saat itu Kyuhyun seolah kembali ditarik ke sebuah kenangan pahit. Dimana dia melihat Sungmin sedang bahagia bersama orang lain. tubuhnya terasa begitu berat. Kepalanya mendadak sakit. semua pemikiran kalau Sungmin masih mencintai Jungmo, kalau satu saat Sungmin akan meninggalkannya, kalau sebenarnya ada orang lain yang bisa membahagiakan Sungmin selain dirinya begitu mencambuknya hingga dia tidak lagi kuat.

Kyuhyun tertawa pahit.

Perlahan dia beranjak, membiarkan dua orang itu bercengkrama. Sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun banyak berfikir tentang sikapnya. Tentang masa lalu mereka dan memang, Sungmin mempunyai banyak hak untuk meninggalkannya. Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja jika Sungmin tetap membahas luka lama mereka.

Saat Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa sekantung minuman dingin, apartemen sudah sepi. Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Jungmo sudah pulang dan mengirimkan pesan.

_Aku bukan datang untuk menambahkan semuanya menjadi semakin buruk._

_Hanya, jangan meninggalkannya._

_Dia mencintaimu. begitu banyak hingga dia lupa bagaimana caranya._

_Aku mendukungmu Kyuhyun_

Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya.

Kyuhyun tidak melihat kalau Sungmin sedang menangis saat itu.

.

.

"_Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus mengatakan apa agar dia tahu kalau akupun terluka? aku menyerahkan hidupku pada ayahku agar dia tidak melukai Sungmin. Aku harus berpura-pura tidak peduli padanya. Di setiap kali aku menepis tangannya, di setiap kali aku mengusirnya pergi dadaku begitu sakit hingga aku menangis. Saat dia pergi, saat dia menanam bunga bekerja dengan gaji yang kecil hatiku begitu sakit. saat aku harus meninggalkannya, saat aku melihatnya dengan lelaki lain, hatiku begitu sakit hingga aku melampiaskan semua itu kepadanya dan kau tahu? justru itu adalah awal mula semuanya. rasa sakitku, cemburu yang begitu berlebihan, rasa cintaku yang begitu dalam justru membuatku kehilangannya. Setiap malam aku hanya berharap dia tidak terluka sepertiku, setiap malam aku hanya berharap dia tidak perlu menangis sepertiku, setiap malam aku hanya berharap dimanapun dia berada akan ada orang-orang yang selalu menjaganya, melindunginya dan membuatnya tersenyum. Setiap malam, sampai dua tahun kemudian aku melihatnya bersama lelaki lain dan lagi-lagi aku melampiaskan semua itu padanya. Bukankah setidaknya aku bisa pergi dan melupakannya? Entahlah aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. aku hanya menginginkannya, hingga aku tidak bisa pergi dari rumahnya sebelum dia mematikan lampu kamar. Dia akan menikah dengan orang lain. kau tahu? pemikiran soal dia yang telah melupakan aku, pemikiran yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku begitu menyiksa. Aku tidak bisa tidur seiap malam karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya lalu begitu saja Jungmo berkata soal MinHyun. Jadi selama ini aku juga yang telah melukainya? Jadi selama ini sikapku untuk membuatnya bahagia juga melukainya? Kini dia bertanya padaku, mengapa aku memuji wanita lain. Victoria yang membuatku justru bangkit, dia yang membuatku kembali ingin mendapatkan Sungmin karena saat itu aku memang akan melepaskannya. Victoria yang menguatkan aku. Saat hari itu dia menyebut kembali lukanya, dadaku begitu sakit bahkan sampai hari ini. yang paling membuatku sakit bukan karena dia kembali menyebutkan semua itu tapi karna dia masih mempunyai rasa benci itu. _

_Hyukjae-ah, apa kau tahu? aku menyesali semua sikapku padanya di setiap detik hidupku hingga rasanya aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya lagi. dia memang lebih pantas dengan orang lain tapi aku begitu mencintainya dan sekarang, sepertinya lagi-lagi apa yang kulakukan untuknya hanya berujung pada rasa sakit yang sama. Apa dia akan kembali? Apa Sungmin-ku akan tetap mencintaiku? Apa dia akan membenciku selamanya? Bagaimana nanti dengan anakku? Apa dia akan membenciku juga begitu tahu kalau aku sudah membunuh kakaknya? Apa aku juga akan melukai anakku hanya karna aku ingin melindunginya? Semua pertanyaan itu menyiksaku setiap detik. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _

Sungmin diam. Tidak juga dia menatap Hyukjae yang tengah menunggu responnya.

"Aku merekamnya saat dia datang dan dia tidak mengetahui ini. kau akan menganggap aku berbohong dan aku tidak perduli. Kau yang berhak menilai suara Kyuhyun. lelaki itu begitu menderita. Kau sungguhan tidak ingin memperbaiki semua ini Sungmin? hanya karena seorang gadis yang dia puji lalu kau kembali mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun yang sudah berlalu? Hanya sebatas itu kekuatanmu? Kau terlihat lebih tegar saat kau tidak tahu malu mencintai seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas memperlakukanmu seperti pelacur, yang berkencan dengan banyak gadis di depanmu. Kau tetap membelanya, kau tetap mencarinya bukan? tidak peduli kau kedinginan, kau lelah. Kau sengsara dan kini aku lebih kasihan padamu. Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya tapi bersikap seolah kau sedang menyia-nyiakannya"

.

.

Jungmo baru saja kembali dari tempatnya biasa berolahraga. Dengan setelan jas baru khusus untuk acara launching produk baru yang akan digelar beberapa saat lagi. Kini Jungmo sedang dalam perjalanannya, menikmati kopi hangat yang baru saja dia beli dan satu pandangan membuatnya menghentikan mobil. Dengan cepat Jungmo keluar dari mobilnya. Menghampiri seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di depan toko-toko sepanjang jalan raya.

"Sungmin? kau di sini? kau tidak pergi ke acara launching?" tanya Jungmo bertubi-tubi. Sungmin tersenyum simpul dan Jungmo refleks duduk di samping wanita itu.

"Aku.."

"Kita pergi bersama saja? aku sudah menunggu hari ini" potong Jungmo dengan riang.

"Jungmo-ya" panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Kau menyesal melepasku dulu?"

Jungmo terkekeh. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau tidak mungkin bahagia jika bersamaku bukan?"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Karena aku begitu mengenalmu. Jika bersama Kyuhyun, kalian bisa saling melindungi. Begitu banyak luka yang ada namun aku masih bisa melihatmu menatapnya dengan begitu berbeda, sebanyak apapun kebencianmu pada Kyuhyun tapi kau tetap datang ke rumah sakit dan berkata banyak hal padanya."

"Kau yang memintaku datang waktu itu" gumam Sungmin begitu mengingat.

"Dan kau tetap berlari kembali kepadanya bukan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. wanita itu memandang semua kendaraan yang tengah melewati mereka. Jungmo menarik nafas dan menarik dagu Sungmin. membuat wanita itu menatapnya.

"Sungmin, kau tahu apa yang membuatmu tetap ingin kembali padanya? Karena kau tidak bisa melawan kepercayaanmu pada Kyuhyun. kuakui kepercayaanmu terkikis saat bersamaku tapi saat kau bertemu dengannya dan kembali melihat wajahnya, kau mulai ragu bukan? kau merasa lebih hidup bukan? Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, meski sikapnya melukaimu setidaknya dia mencoba melindungimu bukan? semua orang ingin melindungi orang yang dia cintai Sungmin meski dia harus terluka dan Kyuhyun sudah melakukan itu. Kau harus melihat segalanya yang telah dia lakukan, bukan hanya melihat dari berapa luka yang kau dapatkan karena kupastikan Kyuhyun lebih terluka dibanding kau. Dalam mencintai seseorang, kau juga harus belajar melindunginya. Kyuhyun begitu takut kau akan meninggalkannya dan dengan kau yang terus ada di sisinya, berarti kau melindunginya. Dia melindungi keluargamu meski kau telah bersamaku saat itu. Meski rasanya itu semua bukan hal yang harus dia lakukan untukmu lagi tapi dia tetap melindungimu . Itu semua karena dia mencintaimu Sungmin. Jangan pernah lupakan satu hal, aku merelakanmu untuknya karena aku benar-benar merasa dia lebih bisa melindungimu. Kyuhyun bahkan rela menepis tanganmu dan mengusirmu pergi agar kau tidak terluka, jangan pernah berfikir kalau dia bahagia melakukan itu Sungmin. Kurasa dia juga menyesalinya sampai hari ini dan syukurlah kau tetap bersamanya sekarang. Kau sudah melindunginya dengan baik."

Tidak ada respon selain Sungmin membuang tatapannya kembali ke arah jalan raya. Namun Jungmo bisa melihat air mata Sungmin mengalir deras. Dengan lembut Jungmo mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Pikirkan tentang anakmu. Adik kecil MinHyun. Apa kau tega membiarkan semua ini berlanjut di antara kalian dan membiarkan Adik kecil itu melihat semuanya? MinHyun tidak akan bahagia jika melihat kau seperti ini Sungmin. Tuhan mempercayakanmu dan Kyuhyun untuk kembali memiliki anak karena Tuhan tahu, kau bisa menjadi istri juga ibu yang terbaik dan kau tahu benar bukan? Kau begitu mencintai Kyuhyun hingga kau tidak bisa membencinya, sekeras apapun kau mencoba. Kau tidak akan tega melihat anakmu atau siapapun membencinya. Kembalilah. Kembalilah ke Sungmin yang tidak memperhitungkan lukanya. Kyuhyun menunggumu"

.

.

"_Kau pasti bisa yeobo"_

Dan itu masih menggelikan untuk diingat. Bagaimana Sungmin mengecup bibir orang lain di depannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba melupakan semua itu. kalimat yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya, kilasan semua hal tentang Sungmin dan Jungmo begitu menyiksanya. Kini Jungmo sudah kembali, mungkin Sungmin begitu bahagia karena dia tahu benar Jungmo lebih bisa membahagiakannya. Launching akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan Kyuhyun merasa begitu kecil. Apa dia akan berhasil? Apa semua hal yang telah dia lakukan akan berjalan dengan baik? Apa dia masih berhak untuk berjuang mempertahankan semua ini melihat Sungmin yang kini bahkan enggan menatapnya lagi? apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih terlihat sebagai yang terbaik setelah melukai begitu banyak?

Satu tarikan nafas.

10 menit lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa pahit seraya menatap bayangannya di cermin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sungmin?" ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan karena air matanya hampir menetes.

Dan saat itu dia mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu. Changmin pasti kembali untuk menjemputnya.

"Kyuhyun.."

Lelaki itu berdiri mematung, menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wanita dengan baju hamilnya yang berwarna biru muda. Wanita yang menatapnya dengan mata sembab. Dia pasti sudah terlalu banyak menangis dan Kyuhyun tahu, wanita itu terlalu banyak menangis karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyu? Changmin menunggumu sejak tadi" tanya Sungmin serak. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang Sungmin katakan kepadanya setelah dua minggu mereka tidak lagi bicara.

"Aku hanya.."

Sungmin mendekat. Menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun "Kau pasti berhasil. Aku percaya padamu Kyuhyun dan kalaupun tidak, aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu. Selamanya. Untuk mempercayaimu"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab namun dengan lembut menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. seperti pertama kali memeluk wanita itu, seperti semua bebannya terangkat dan Sungmin menangis begitu kerasnya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku kalau kau ingin membenciku selamanya, hanya.. jangan tinggalkan aku. aku tidak ingin kembali merindukanmu seperti dulu, semuanya menyiksaku. Dadaku sangat sakit Min hanya untuk kembali memikirkan semua itu." ucap Kyuhyun serak. Sungmin bisa merasakan air mata Kyuhyun turun di bahunya.

Dengan satu gerakan Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi Kyuhyun "Maaf, aku hanya menghitung air mataku tanpa melihat ke arah matamu. Aku tahu kau juga terluka tapi terkadang aku merasa kalau aku yang sebenarnya paling terluka. Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah bisa melindungimu seperti kau melindungiku"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir Sungmin. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Min, kau hanya perlu disampingku. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Berjanjilah ini terakhir kalinya kita kembali ke masa itu. Aku lelah mengingat rasa sakitmu dan rasa sakitku Min, aku ingin melupakannya. Bisakah aku memintamu untuk melupakannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun. sungguh maafkan aku" isaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Min.. jangan membenciku karena hal itu"

"Aku tidak akan mengulaginya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin menyudahi kalimat terakhirnya dengan satu ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun. menyesapnya dengan lembut. Betapa dia merindukan ini. rasa yang tidak pernah bisa dia dapatkan dari siapapun. Begitu bodoh, dia menyadari kalau semua yang ada di pikirannya tidak akan membuat semua ini menjadi lebih baik. Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya. lelaki yang akan menjadi ayah dari anaknya tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri, hanya kebahagiaan untuk Sungmin, hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari untuk menggapai Sungmin. memeluk wanita itu kuat-kuat hingga mereka sedikit berputar-putar. Sungmin tertawa lebar, satu tangannya beralih untuk mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau berhasil. Selamat untukmu Sayang" ucapnya dengan satu kecupan hangat di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau sungguh datang di saat yang tepat" balas Kyuhyun dengan mimik yang sebal. Sungmin tertawa lagi.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama"

"Aku sanggup menunggumu Min sampai kapapun asalkan kau memang akan kembali dan menjadi Sungmin-ku lagi"

Sungmin tertegun. Dia hampir menangis lagi namun sebelum dia sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kini dia berada di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun. kedua mata itu menatap seolah sudah tahu apa yang saling mereka inginkan.

Kyuhyun yang menutup bibir Sungmin lebih dulu. Mengulumnya begitu dalam hingga Sungmin sedikit melenguh namun tak urung wanita itu mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun, melampiaskannya dengan meremas rambut Kyuhyun seolah meminta lelaki itu untuk memperdalam sentuhannya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke arah perut Sungmin yang semakin besar. Diangkatnya gaun Sungmin sebelum mendekat dan mengecup perut itu dengan lembut.

"Daddy merindukanmu Sayang"

"Baby juga merindukanmu Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar "Daddy akan bermain denganmu setelah Daddy bermain dengan Mommy. Kau setuju?"

Sungmin tertawa, membawa wajah Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya "Kau belum berubah" ucap Sungmin. wanita itu mengusap wajah Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku memang benar-benar menginginkanmu. Aku akan menunjukkan semua kerinduanku padamu. Aku ingin membuatmu menyebut namaku hingga kau melupakan semuanya. hanya ada aku. hanya aku"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. wanita itu membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke ciuman panas mereka.

.

.

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun membiarkan meja kerjanya begitu acak-acakan dengan Sungmin yang tengah mendesah hebat di antara berkas-berkas kerjanya. Jemari Sungmin kembali meraih rambut Kyuhyun dan meremasnya begitu kuat. Suaminya kini sedang menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dengan klitorisnya. Bagian dari dirinya yang begitu sensitif dan tentu tempat kesukaan Kyuhyun. jemari Kyuhyun tidak juga pernah absen untuk menyentuh dadanya, menggodanya dengan sengaja pada puting Sungmin yang semakin besar.

"Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin bisa merasakan kini Kyuhyun tengah menghisap pusatnya dengan kuat, membuatnya meracau hebat. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan kembali menatap Sungmin yang baru saja kembali orgasme. Wanita itu meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan menciumnya lemah.

"Ya Tuhan.. Hebat sekali" bisik Sungmin dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Kau ingin pindah ke dalam kamar?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Kau belum mengajakku berkeliling"

"Kau bisa kelelahan"

"Aku tidak peduli Kyuhyun. Aku hanya menginginkanmu di dalamku lagi dan lagi"

Dan semua itu bagaikan panggilan pada sisi gelap Kyuhyun. seperti sebuah sengatan listrik, tubuhnya kembali menegang. Direngkuhnya Sungmin dalam satu gerakan. Dibawanya wanita itu ke dalam ciuman panasnya, bermain dengan lidahnya, mengaduk semua yang ada di dalam mulut Sungmin, membiarkan semua cairan yang tersisa di bibirnya menyatu. Kini Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerja. Membawa Sungmin dalam pangkuannya.

"Oh.." lenguh Sungmin begitu merasakan Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam pusatnya. Refleks dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah kau akan bergerak dengan cepat" ucap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Membawa dua tubuh yang tengah telanjang penuh peluh itu kembali berguncang. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sungmin. menggigit leher Sungmin seraya mempercepat gerakannya, menumbuk Sungmin tepat pada titik kenikmatannya. Pusat Sungmin begitu menjepitnya, membuatnya gila.

"Kyuhyun.. Hhaah... ahh"

"Minh.. "

Bukan pertama kalinya namun semua puncak dari percintaan ini selalu terasa seperti pertama kali. Saat Kyuhyun baru saja melepas orgasme-nya, bersamaan dengan pandnagan Sungmin yang semakin memutih. Keduanya berhenti sesaat. Menikmati hebatnya percintaan mereka.

"Pilihlah, sofa atau kamar pribadiku?"

"Well, ku dengar di sini ada ruang rapat bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar, mengigit hidung Sungmin dengan mesra.

.

.

"Haahh.. Kyuhyunn.. Ohh.."

"Sungminhh.."

Semuanya berakhir di kamar pribadi tempat Kyuhyun beristirahat selama bekerja. Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di orgasme-nya yang entah keberapa. Sungmin begitu lelah bergerak, mendesah, menjeritkan nama suaminya saat Kyuhyun terus menerus menumbuk titik sensitifnya namun wanita itu tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya kelelahan karna saat itu juga Kyuhyun akan menghentikan percintaan mereka.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya sambil mengecupi bahu Sungmin. Tubuh keduanya bahkan masih menyatu.

"Kyuhyun.." panggil Sungmin pelan

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin jujur satu hal padamu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Apa itu Sayang?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa memberikanku ciuman seperti kau menciumku. Saat aku bersama Jungmo, saat dia mencumbuku. Aku merasa kosong. Berbeda saat denganmu, kau membuat tubuhku mencari sesuatu yang lebih, seolah mengajakku untuk.. Ahh.."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan meneruskan ceritamu. Aku bisa kembali menerkammu kapanpun" bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya begitu dia sedikit menggerakkan miliknya di dalam pusat Sungmin. Sungmin bisa merasakan milik suaminya kembali membesar.

"Kau bicara seolah aku bisa menolak"

Kyuhyun tertawa "Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu basah bukan Nyonya Cho?"

"Hanya kau.. aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sayang. juga baby"

"Juga baby.."

Sampai di situ Sungmin membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun, tubuhnya begitu lelah hingga dia tidak lagi bisa mengingat apa saja yang Kyuhyun dongengkan padanya. Tubuhnya begitu hangat dengan Kyuhyun yang terus memeluknya erat sepanjang malam di ruangan kerja kantor Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi itu kapel terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Deretan mobil sudah terparkir rapi. Suasana begitu khidmat menyambut satu pasangan yang baru saja resmi berlabuh. Dengan lembut, mereka saling berbagi kasih lewat satu ciuman manis. Siapa yang tidak bahagia? Akhirnya satu orang sahabat telah menemukan cinta sejati. Akhirnya senyuman bahagia itu merekah dan menjabarkan semua perasan yang ada di hati Changmin

Mereka yang menyaksikan tidak kekurangan rasa bahagia dan haru. Dengan rasa yang membuncah, Sungmin menyambut Victoria ke dalam pelukannya.

"Minnie, aku senang sekali kau bisa datang" kata Victoria dengan haru.

"Selamat untukmu sekali lagi Vic"

Victoria membawa Sungmin sedikit menjauh dari yang lain agar mereka bisa berbicara lebih leluasa.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ujar Victoria dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu meragukan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa mati jika kehilanganmu. Hubunganku dengannya tidak bisa disamakan denganmu. Aku justru diminta oleh Yunho untuk membuatnya memiliki semangat lagi untuk merebutmu kembali dan semua itu berhasil"

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya "Benarkah?"

"Aku tahu kau begitu mencintainya hingga kau marah kepadanya. Kau sudah memberikan satu kesempatan baru untuknya jadi biarkanlah dia membuktikannya padamu"

"Terima kasih Vic" sedikit malu Sungmin menunduk. Victoria tersenyum lebar seraya menggenggam jemari Sungmin dengan erat.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin tahu siapa Lee Sungmin"

"Lee Sungmin?"

"Kyuhyun selalu menyebut namamu Lee Sungmin karena Lee Sungmin adalah nama pertama yang masuk ke hatinya dan sampai kapanpun semua itu tidak berubah. Jaga kehamilanmu baik-baik, setelah kembali dari bulan madu kurasa kau sudah melahirkan. Aku akan membawakan hadiah yang banyak untuk keponakanku"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Vic dan maafkan semua sikapku selama ini. aku hanya.. mungkin aku terlalu cemburu kepadamu. Kau sangat cantik, siapapun bisa jatuh hati kepadamu"

"Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya berteman. Secantik apapun seorang wanita, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan cantiknya seseorang yang ada di mata orang yang mencintainya Sungmin. Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu dan Kyuhyun karena aku bisa bertemu dengan suamiku. Aku begitu mencintai Changmin. Dia pun terluka banyak, aku ingin menyembuhkannya dan jangan khawatir, kami akan bahagia"

"Tentu saja kalian akan bahagia"

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyusul?" Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Jungmo dan merespon dengan tertawa lebar.

"Secepatnya, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu" jawab Jungmo dengan santai. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Kau pasti mendapatkan yang terbaik"

"Kurasa begitu. Aku belajar banyak darimu dan Sungmin"

"Terima kasih Jungmo-ya, untuk segalanya" ucap Kyuhyun tulus sambil meninju pelan bahu Jungmo.

"Bukan apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

"Hmm.. aku tahu"

"Kuharap kau benar-benar tahu kali ini" kata Jungmo dengan nada dibuat sebal.

"Suaramu terdengar mengancam"

"Tentu saja. tidak ada pasangan yang kekanakan seperti kalian di dunia ini"

"Cih, aku jadi penasaran dengan gayamu berpacaran" cicit Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau akan iri. Percayalah"

"Aku curiga justru kau melakukan semuanya seperti yang sudah kulakukan"

"Kabar baiknya, keluargaku dan keluarganya sudah berhubungan dengan baik" bisik Jungmo pelan dan saat itu keduanya tertawa.

"Syukurlah. Semoga kau bahagia"

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sedikit pamit, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Jungmo untuk berjalan ke arah Sungmin. merangkulnya erat seraya memberi satu kecupan hangat di bibir Sungmin, tidak lupa jemarinya mengelus lembut malaikat kecil yang semakin tumbuh di perut Sungmin.

Dengan rangkulannya, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berjalan ke arah pesta.

**End of Part 5**

6.683 words dengan editan yang seadanya.

Wish you have a happy reading *sodorin tissu*

Mau ada chapter selanjutnya?

Kalau mau, silahkan menanti lagi hihihi

Direpost disini just incase temen-temen jarang liat blog lagi^^

Kim Kyuna.


End file.
